


Konfrontacja w Paryżu

by Aruccio



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio
Summary: Cofnijmy się do czasu sprzed barykady. Cosette widuje się potajemnie z Mariusem. Valjean jest zadowolony, bo Cosette jest szczęśliwa. A Javert niezmiennie pełni swoje obowiązki jako inspektor pierwszej klasy. Jedna decyzja może zmienić wszystko albo nic. Co się stanie, jeśli Valjean postanowi sprawdzić, co Cosette robi wieczorami w ogrodzie?(one-shot)





	Konfrontacja w Paryżu

Cosette była szczęśliwa. Valjean nie wiedział, dlaczego dziewczyna nagle zaczęła tak się zachowywać, ale jeśli ona była szczęśliwa, to on też. Martwiła go jedyna, jedyna rzecz - wieczorne przesiadywanie swojej córki w ogrodzie. Wiedział, że powinien szanować jej prywatność, jak robił to do tej pory, tak jak ona robiła do tej pory z jego tajemnicami, ale zbyt się martwił. Coś mu mówiło, że w ogrodzie znajdzie odpowiedź, dlaczego Cosette tak się zachowuje. Dlatego któregoś wieczoru zamiast siedzieć w domu, gdy dziewczyna poszła do ogrodu, odczekał kilka minut i także wyszedł. Ich ogród nie był duży, jednak krzewy i drzewa rosły w nim dość gęsto. Valjean mógł się ukryć w którymkolwiek miejscu, zależnie od potrzeby.  
Szedł cicho, rozglądając się. W ogrodzie panował półmrok, jedna lampa z ulicy częściowo oświetlała tę część, gdzie stała ławka. W siedzącym na niej kształcie skazaniec rozpoznał Cosette. Mówiła cicho z uśmiechem, ale Valjean nie widział, do kogo. Zlustrował ciemności uważnie.  
Zamarł.  
Zorientował się, że obok Cosette na ławce siedzi jeszcze jedna osoba. Chłopak, właściwie mężczyzna. Siedzieli… blisko. Skazaniec natychmiast zrozumiał.  
Jego córka miała ukochanego.  
To wyjaśniało jej ostatni nastrój, cowieczorne wychodzenie do ogrodu… właściwie wszystko. dlaczego jeszcze bardziej nalegała na spacery i rozglądała się tak ciekawie po otoczeniu. Szukała wśród tłumu tego chłopaka.  
Valjean jak w transie wrócił do domu i opadł na fotel przed kominkiem. Długo patrzył w ogień. Ktoś powoli zabierał od niego Cosette. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, co będzie, gdy jego córka się zakocha. Nigdy nie chciał o tym myśleć. Jedyna osoba, do której się przywiązał, odkąd trafił na galery… zostanie mu zabrana. Co zrobić? Powiedzieć jej, że wie? Ukryć to i czekać, aż sama mu powie? Jak długo będzie to trzymać w tajemnicy przed nim? I dlaczego trzyma to w tajemnicy?  
Wstał nagle i wyminął Toussaint, która akurat zmierzała do swojej sypialni, zmierzając do drzwi wyjściowych.  
\- Monsieur? - zatrzymała się zaskoczona.  
\- Wychodzę na chwilę, muszę coś załatwić - odparł cicho, zakładając swój płaszcz. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł na chłodne powietrze i ruszył ulicą ze spuszczoną głową.  
Cosette była jedyną osobą, do której Valjean tak się przywiązał od lat. Wspomnienia jego siostry rozmyły się z czasem w Toulon i skazaniec nie odczuwał nic tak intensywnego do momentu uratowania przed Javertem Fantine, do momentu zobaczenia, jak matka kocha dziecko. Wtedy sobie powiedział, że tak kochane dziecko nie może zostać skrzywdzone, pojechał po nią… i poczuł natychmiastową więź z małą dziewczynką, gdy zobaczył ją w lesie, samą i drżącą. To prawda, że było to tylko to samo, co ściskało mu klatkę piersiowa na widok każdego biedaka na ulicy, którym dawał monety… a gdy się dowiedział, że to Cosette, poczuł złość. Wściekłość. Na Thénadierów, którzy obiecali Fantine opiekę nad nią, a tymczasem wykorzystywali zarówno dziecko jako służbę, jak i matkę, wyłudzając pieniądze na zmyślone choroby i problemy.  
A teraz… teraz jego ukochana Cosette go opuści. Valjean był pewny, że tak się stanie w niedługim czasie. Jego córka zamieszka ze swoim ukochanym, a on zostanie w tym domu, sam, może z Toussaint. Czy Cosette będzie go odwiedzać? Jak długo? Kiedy pierwszy raz pomyśli, że jej się nie chce, kiedy po prostu zapomni przyjść?  
Nagle Valjean podniósł głowę zaalarmowany krokami, które usłyszał nagle przed sobą. Ulicą szedł wysoki mężczyzna w ciężkim płaszczu. W ręce trzymał mosiężną laskę, a twarz ukrytą w cieniu kapelusza.  
Instynkt mówił skazańcowi, że powinien zawrócić. Nieznajomy nie wyglądał jak zbir, ale… do tej pory instynkt nigdy nie zawiódł Valjeana. Jednak gdyby teraz nagle się odwrócił i odszedł, zwróciłby uwagę mężczyzny i wywołał więcej podejrzeń, niż przejście obok.  
Valjean wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. W jednej z nich poczuł zimno monet. Jeśli będzie chciał go okraść, będzie miał z czego. To nie był problem, kilka monet nie było dla Valjeana majątkiem, a mogło mu uratować życie. Jeśli ofiara nie daje pięniedzy od razu, jest po prostu katowana, dopóki złodziej nie będzie mógł go przeszukać samemu. Skazaniec wiedział, że jego siła wystarczy, by chwilę walczyć, ale nie był pewny, czy mężczyzna jest sam. Wydawało się, że tak, ale nie mógł od razu tak stwierdzić.  
W ciągu tych rozmyślań, nieznajomy zbliżył się na tyle, by Valjean mógł dotrzeć jego rysy.  
Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, natychmiast opuścił głowę. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, modlił się o to, by się pomylił. Jego nie może tu być, dlaczego by miał? Był jedynym, który znał jego przeszłość. Nie może go rozpoznać.  
\- Excusez-moi, monsieur.  
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy mężczyzna zagrodził mu drogę. Nie podniósł głowy, ukrywając twarz pod rondem kapelusza.  
\- Monsieur? - głos był przerażająco znajomy i przypominał mu wydarzenia z Mountreuil.  
\- Nic nie zrobiłem, panie inspektorze - wymamrotał Valjean - Spieszę się, może mnie pan puścić?  
Javert chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany, zanim skazaniec zareagował. Mosiężna kulka laski inspektora dotknęła jego podbródka. Valjean zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach widząc, że Javert już i tak go prawdopodobnie rozpoznał. Nie odnosiłby się tak do przypadkowego przechodnia. Powoli podniósł głowę pod naciskiem laski i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Javerta.  
Inspektor mimo że wcześniej wydawało mu się, że rozpoznał zbiegłego galernika, teraz doznał szoku. Minęło dziewięć lat, a on zobaczył przed sobą twarz, która przypominałą mu o porażce, jaką odniósł, ścigając go.  
\- Valjean - szepnął z niedowierzaniem, wbijając w niego wręcz nawiedzone spojrzenie.  
\- Javert - odparł trochę głośniej skazaniec.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Nie teraz.  
\- Właśnie teraz.  
\- Muszę coś jeszcze załatwić.  
\- Ostatnio też musiałeś coś załatwić - syknął, na co odpowiedziało mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Gdyby Fantine nie umarła, wróciłbym do niej z Cosette i oddał się w pana ręce.  
\- Myślisz, że ci wierzę?  
\- Powinien pan.  
\- Valjean, ostrzegałem cię, że nie schowasz się przede mną - warknął, odsuwając laskę i chwytając go mocniej za ramię - Idziemy na posterunek.  
\- Jestem silniejszy.  
Javert chciał go pociągnąć za sobą, jednak mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Inspektor spojrzał z wściekłością w spokojne oczy.  
\- Nie pozwolę się pojmać teraz, gdy mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Moje obietnice nie mają dla ciebie żadnej wartości, wiem, ale gdy zrobię to, co muszę, sam przyjdę do ciebie.  
\- Valjean, przestań ze mnie drwić! - krzyknął Javert, ale odpowiedzią na to było nagłe wyrwanie się skazańca. Starszy mężczyzna odsunął się o krok, podnosząc ręce gotowy do ataku. Javert nie wahał się, nie miał czasu. Zamachnął się laską, celując w nogę Valjeana.  
Zamiast oczekiwanego trafienia, poczuł uderzenie w głowę i pogrążył się w ciemności.  
***  
Valjean opadł na kolana obok nieprzytomnego inspektora.  
\- Mon Dieu, co ja zrobiłem! - wymamrotał. Przewrócił Javerta na plecy i sprawdził jego stan. Był nieprzytomny, ale najwyraźniej nic więcej mu się nie stało. Starszy mężczyzna cofnął się niepewnie, po czym szybkim krokiem, prawie biegiem, wrócił do domu.


End file.
